A Girl like an Aster
by The Midnight Prince
Summary: This is the sequel of "Narcissus means Unrequited Love, you know". A wonderful girlfriend, wonderful friends, wonderful teachers such as Nico di Angelo in College, even so doubt and guilt let him ask himself: does he really want this? His life soon changed when he met a certain black-haired girl who died years ago...protecting him. [Reyna x ?] [Solangelo]
1. Prologue

_**This is a sequel to Narcissus means unrequited Love, you know. Thank you for reading, you can read this story without reading the first one but I do hope you would read both. In my profile, there is also a poll concerning this story right now, so please take a look vote and review. As always enjoy!**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Golden eyes, black hair, same features, same pride in those eyes that don't have the dark color anymore. She wore a purple dress and black leggings as also black ballerinas. She looked pretty, he realized-he never thought that way. She was always the praetor, more a friend he would hang out with. Not more, after all he had already a girlfriend, right? But why did he feel such a pain in his chest? Her golden eyes met his sky blue ones and they turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Jason's life has been great. He enrolled in the Camp Jupiter College with all his friends and funny thing, they met some familiar faces as their teachers: Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, turned out to be excellent in studies, nearly as good as an Athena-child and taught fighting and biology with fellow assistant teacher Will Solace who insisted in helping. To be honest that boy was over 70 despite his young age, which would be maybe 16?

Many gods came to visit more often and even taught sometimes. Ever had lessons with Hades and his son? Better not, that was traumatizing, Jason would never see a frog the same way before. Only Zeus stayed selfish and stubborn on his own. It also turned out that the college offered clubs and more like exchanges with a mortal school, so they can get used to daily life.

Today's class was biology but _Mr. di Angelo_ was late, unusual. He would usually appear suddenly in some place in the room and creep people out. This time he entered normally. Wearing a light green button up, which he didn't button completely up but left several buttons open, grey skinny pants and black tight combat boots, when the son of Hades started to teach in College. He gave his beloved aviator jacket up and got black blazers (but Jason knew he secretly wore leather jackets outside), as well as black half gloves. His skin had a healthy olive tone and he looked like a handsome Italian with piercing green eyes (maybe a little gothic? He still wore his chains, bracelets and skull ring).

"Hey Grace! I'm talking!".

The blond demigod, recently lost in his thoughts, startled and turned to his 16-year old teacher. "Sorry!".

" _Sir_ ", said Nico and pouted a little bit but soon recovered. "Okay, today's a transfer student on our list. Don't be surprised and act _mortal_ , understand? Especially you Grace". He went to open the door and a young girl entered. It was Reyna.


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is the second Chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing and clicking "favorite"! As always I hope you'll like the second chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Reyna was nervous, not only to get a scholarship to such a prestigious college and getting into such an Elite class but also because of all the students staring at her. They were exactly seven.

A blond boy with sky blue eyes immediately stood up and stared at her in disbelief. "Rey-", before he could continue he was cut off by a girl with brown hair and changing eye colors: "Jason, shut up". The boy closed his mouth like in a command but his eyes showed clear shock. Then two people ran towards her: an Asian looking boy and a girl with cinnamon colored hair that was extremely curly. She hugged Reyna happily. "It's you, right?". Another teenager with black hair stood up, so did his blonde girlfriend, who grinned at her. The boy smiled, his green eyes sparkled. "Good to see you praet-". His mouth suddenly was covered by a pale hand. Mr. di Angelo smiled creepily, not the happy way but the annoying one. "Jackson, Chase, Zhang and Hazel, sit down, would you? If not, I'm glad to write some referrals whether to Tartarus or at home, you may decide". In the next second, everyone was sitting down and Mr. di Angelo told her to introduce herself. She cleared her throat. "Reyna. Just call me Reyna, I don't really like my full name".

Nico observed the situation carefully, as his fellow co-worker Will Solace entered the room. All the students had been gone to get lunch during break, only he stayed in the room, silently nipping on a cup of black coffee and a lot of sugar. "Hey, how's it going?", said the blonde cheerfully, "you should stop by the staff room sometimes, the other teachers are missing you". Nico glared at the son of Apollo, who just peeled a banana and grinned. "Doesn't matter, want some lunch?", he asked while leaning against the son of Hades, who blushed, looking down at his already cold coffee. Will continued, smiling slyly: "You know, I never thought, I would date a boy who's over 70 and still looks younger than me".

"Creep", murmured Nico, his face was now really red.

"Pedophile".

Jason couldn't help but stare at her. Reyna looked so alive. He remembered the day she died, lying in the bed of red flowers. Since that time, he always asked himself, if he really loved Piper or is it only her charmspeak each time. He felt like a prisoner in her cave of "love".

"Jason?". The blonde boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked surprised at the son of Venus, Dr. Cepheus-a psychologist, guidance counselor and the second principal of the college. "Yes, Sir?", he asked nervously, it always surprised himself how beautiful that man was, as expected of a son of the goddess of love. With silver hair and ever changing eyes: white, grey, light blue, blue, indigo and black. Other teachers were saying that he was a descendant of Adonis, but they also said that the teacher was probably a woman.

"Mr. di Angelo told me you had problems concerning the new student".

Jason gulped. "It's okay. I'm fine".

"You know Jason Grace, your love life is like a open book for someone like me".

He then walked away, humming: "La vie est mauvaise mais l'amour est belle".

 ** _Dear reader, please vote for the poll concerning this story, it's under my profile, if not I'm forced to make a pairing between Octavian x Reyna. Just kidding, but please vote! Thank you._**


End file.
